1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the treatment of serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamide, 5-HT) receptor-mediated conditions, and more specifically, to pharmaceutical compositions and methods for treating such conditions. Such methods include administering to an animal a therapeutically effective dose of 4-[3-[4-(6-fluoro-1,2,-benzisoxazol-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]propoxy]-3-methoxy-benzoic acid, a metabolite of iloperidone.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention provides a method and composition for treating serotonin receptor-mediated conditions, including, but not limited to, platelet aggregation, coronary artery disease, myocardial infarction, transient ischemic attacks, stable angina, unstable angina, thrombotic stroke, a secondary ischemic event (e.g., reversible ischemic neurological deficit and intermittent claudication), atrial fibrillation, thrombosis (e.g., clot formation associated with angioplasty, cardiac surgery, and/or atrial fibrillation), restenosis (including, e.g., by treatment with a medicated device, such as a medicated stent), asthma, and pathologies associated with diabetes (e.g., diabetic nephropathy and diabetic retinopathy).
A first aspect of the invention provides a method for antagonizing a serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine 2A, 5-HT2A) receptor in an animal suffering a condition that is mediated by a 5-HT2A receptor, the method comprising: internally administering to the animal an effective amount of 4-[3-[4-(6-fluoro-1,2,-benzisoxazol-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]propoxy]-3-methoxy-benzoic acid, or pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A second aspect of the invention provides a method for treating in an animal a condition associated with platelet aggregation, the method comprising: internally administering to the animal an effective amount of 4-[3-[4-(6-fluoro-1,2,-benzisoxazol-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]propoxy]-3-methoxy-benzoic acid or pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A third aspect of the invention provides a method for treating in an animal a recurrent ischemic event, the method comprising: internally administering to the animal an effective amount of 4-[3-[4-(6-fluoro-1,2,-benzisoxazol-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]propoxy]-3-methoxy-benzoic acid or pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides the use of 4-[3-[4-(6-fluoro-1, 2,-benzisoxazol-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]propoxy]-3-methoxy-benzoic acid or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof for use in, or for the manufacture of a medicament useful in, treating a condition mediated by a serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, 5-HT) receptor.